


Look To The Skies

by bluemooning



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemooning/pseuds/bluemooning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Daichi are all set to enjoy themselves on their own; but they're forgetting someone, aren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look To The Skies

**Author's Note:**

> [This song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYSVMgRr6pw) heavily inspired this fic, because I need to repent for my sins.

 

“There,” Daichi tightens the last knot and steps back a bit, admiring his work. “How’s it feel?”

“Feels good,” murmurs Kuroo. From his prone position on the bed, he rolls onto his back and stretches out his long legs. His languid smile forms slowly and the embers of fire are burning steadily in his eyes. Above them, a ceiling fan spins steadily. “You really outdid yourself, Sawamura,”

He tugs lightly at the ropes binding his wrists behind him. They hold firm and when Kuroo moves, so does the rest of the rope crisscrossed over his body, keeping his arms at his sides and forming a harness that frames the muscles of his torso. It’s just like the pictures Daichi looked up, and the striking similarity makes his chest swell up in pride. Extra rope lies in coils on the bedspread, and Daichi’s heart races at the thought of needing it later.

“So what now?” Kuroo’s voice cuts through Daichi’s reverie. Caught up in admiring Kuroo, he almost forgot what they were really here for. But here they are, semi-naked on the bed - Daichi with his boxers, and Kuroo with his ropes, and Daichi really doesn’t have an excuse. He blushes despite himself.

Kuroo’s eyes glitter. “You gonna hit me a little? Slap me around a bit? I won’t be able to stop you,” Even now, he’s grinning, and he lets his lidded eyes slide over Daichi as cool as anything.

“You trying to rile me up?” Daichi says, his eyebrow twitching. “You want to start something?”

And then he’s on Kuroo in an instant, pushing him down and keeping him pinned in the space between his body and the bed. Kuroo’s mouth opens wide and he accepts Daichi readily, their mouths hot against each other. Their heat feels like a reaction and when Kuroo latches his long legs around Daichi’s waist, pulling him even closer, both of them have gone beyond the point of no return.

Kuroo’s fervor is palpable in the air between them - it forms a haze and nearly pulls Daichi in. But when he pulls away, planting his hands on Kuroo’s chest to push himself up, and licks his lips a bit, Kuroo finds himself gasping to fill his desperate lungs.

“Sawamura,” he nearly whines, “What are you DOING,”

He tries to sit up, but Daichi’s hands keep him pinned to the bed.

“Get back here,” he orders, his brow furrowed. He strains against his bonds but they hold fast; and all the while, Daichi is so very far away. “You know, you’re really being a pain right-”

Kuroo’s words catch in his throat and can’t make it out whole; Daichi has rapidly descended on him, warm and smelling like soap - his teeth scrape against Kuroo’s neck, the sharp edges dragging along his skin. It draws a moan out of Kuroo, reverberating in his chest like a primal roar, utterly animalistic and unbound by rules.

“Nice noise you’re making,” Daichi comments lowly - and if Kuroo could manage to open his eyes, he would have seen Daichi’s smile spreading wide, as innocent as anything.

“Shut your - fuck -” Kuroo forces out, helpless as his neck is savaged thoroughly by Daichi’s versatile mouth, capable of putting first years in line, fluent in sweet nothings whispered in late hours - and right now, sending shocks coursing through his arched body, with every bite and with how Daichi sucks and licks the bruising skin beneath his mouth. His fingernails scrape deep into Kuroo’s back, marks that he will feel for days to come.

Daichi’s smile is reassuring and warmth flows through Kuroo - not the blistering, lustful heat they had both been bathed in mere moments ago, but something like sheets from the dryer or hot chocolate by the fireplace. For a moment, Kuroo can almost believe that this man is pure - but then Daichi pulls on the ropes, bringing Kuroo along with them. They regard each other with more than just erect backs.

“Shut YOUR fuck,” says Daichi, grinning more, and his callused palm slides over Kuroo’s swollen erection, pink and hard and bursting at the seams. Slowly, deliberately, Daichi produces a fresh piece of rope and ties it neatly around the base of Kuroo’s cock, winding around his balls and making something hitch in his gut. Daichi looks up at him and his dark eyes bring back memories of warmth. “Is it okay?”

An involuntary smile spreads across Kuroo’s face. “Of course,”

Daichi nods and gets back to work. He bites his bottom lips when he’s concentrating; it’s endearing in a way, Kuroo thinks for all of a second. But when Daichi applies pressure in just the right place, Kuroo gasps - he fights against his bonds and they fight back in turn. He grits his teeth and wails to the ceiling, a noise that fills the room and echoes against its walls.

“Sawamura,” Kuroo barely manages to say, _You’re real cocky, aren’t you._

He can’t get the second part out, but it doesn’t seem to matter anyways. His body tenses up more and he’s dripping in wetness. His sweat and tears blend together and make his skin slick. “Sawa-” His voice breaks. “Please,”

“No,” is Daichi’s immediate reply. “Not yet,”

He scrutinizes Kuroo with the same eye that made him team captain - that same sense of observation, and knowing how to handle a situation - it works here too. “You’ll be patient for me, right?” He asks, and his constant pumping switches to slow, relaxed strokes that linger in one place. “Will you be a good boy?”

“I-” Kuroo gasps out airily, “I will, I’ll be-”

“What was that?” Daichi asks. “I couldn’t hear you,”

He continues diligently, working Kuroo over until he’s panting more, he’s seeing stars, and this stage of all or nothing is truly what brings out the best of him.

“I’ll be good,” Kuroo cries out, his voice sharp in the hot air. His body burns and he throws his head back. His eyes are squeezed shut and it magnifies all his other senses.  “Please, Daichi,”

A hand wipes away the tears from his cheeks; he opens his eyes and Daichi is right in front of him, only inches apart. His left arm is draped over Kuroo’s shoulder and who taught him how to look like that? His aura feels different now - his dimples feel darker.

“You were so good,” he says, “Can you hold on a little longer?”

He eases Kuroo onto his back once again, and disappears for a moment. When he comes back into view, he’s squeezing something thick and translucent on his fingers; without warning, he slips two fingers into Kuroo’s hole. They go in easily, helped along by the lube, and when Daichi curls his fingers inside of Kuroo, his heart leaps more.

“Sawamura,” he says between breaths, “Fuck me,”

“I already told you,” Daichi says evenly, “Be patient,”

But despite his own words, he adds a finger to the equation and it completely sends Kuroo off balance. Like the rest of him, Daichi’s fingers are just so thick - they stretch him wide and push his limits.

And when Daichi hits a good spot, a very good spot, Kuroo lets out a high note that shakes them both. By now, he’s lost count of how many times Daichi has pushed him to the edge. His cock is in an indefinite state of dissatisfaction and a weaker man might weep.

But really, who wouldn’t be weak for those thighs?

“Okay,” Daichi decides, and eases his fingers out, resulting in a flurry of whining from Kuroo. He looks down upon him and laughs a little. “You want the real thing, right?”

He takes Kuroo’s eager nods as affirmation, and slips his boxers off. They get tossed off to the side, and the sight of Daichi’s hard-on sends a pang through Kuroo’s chest. He gulps and grins through his sweat, and shudders more.  

“You okay?” Daichi asks, and his brow becomes knitted. “You have to tell me if it’s too much,”

“This…” Kuroo murmurs quietly, so that Daichi has to strain to hear, “This is perfect,”

Daichi plants an unexpected kiss on his forehead, and smoothes down a tiny patch of his untameable bedhead. “Anytime, if you want out-”

But because Daichi recently oiled up the squeaky door, neither of them notice when it swings open slowly and a man with silver hair walks in, observing the scene before him with a cavalier eye.

“Daichi,” he says easily, carefully dropping his bag on the floor, “I’m home,”

A long silence fills the room as Daichi’s blood runs cold. He can feel Kuroo sniggering beneath him, and it takes all his self restraint to not shut him up himself.

“Oh my god,” Kuroo chortles, “Oh my fucking god,”

Self restraint is overrated, thinks Daichi, as he claps a hand over Kuroo’s big mouth.

“Suga,” Daichi’s voice goes high. “You’re home early,”

Suga shrugs casually, and eyes the scene before him more. “Maybe you just lost track of time,”

Beneath Daichi’s hand, Kuroo mumbles something unintelligible; his teeth graze and then pierce the skin on Daichi’s palm. When Daichi yelps and pulls his hand away, Kuroo grins with blood lined lips. “Lose track of time? No way,”

“It’s not-” Daichi jumps in, pressing hard on his wound. It isn’t particularly deep, just surprising, but the last minute or so has been one surprise after another, and his pounding heart might jump out of his chest if he were surprised any more. “Suga, I-”

Suga moves quickly, and then he’s right in front of Daichi, his slender finger pressed to Daichi’s lips. “You know, I told you to wait for me,”

“You said WHAT?” Kuroo squawks. “Sawamura, you never said-”

This time, when Daichi presses his hand over Kuroo’s mouth, he presses hard - and when his fingers push between Kuroo’s lips, tracing the inside of his mouth, Kuroo takes the digits and licks them feverishly, gagging on both them and his own spit. He moans around Daichi’s fingers, and his blushing cheeks must feel painful, the blood must have rushed to his face so fast.

Off to the side, Suga watches cooly. “Daichi, you didn’t tell him?” He asks. “You were that impatient?”

“I thought it would be fine,” Daichi cries out as Kuroo bites down again, feral creature that he is. “Kuroo, you-” He pulls his hand back sharply, the skin peppered with little red marks. He surveys the damages, and then his eye catches his discarded pair of boxers. He picks them up with his wounded hand and pushes the fabric into Kuroo’s mouth, holding his jaw shut with one hand.

But then Suga’s arms are wrapped around Daichi, and his touch is hypnotic. When he speaks in his quiet voice, it alters Daichi’s state of mind and affects his judgement in the worst way.

“It’s not fine,” Suga says softly, and cups Daichi’s cheek with his palm. “You didn’t listen to me. You were so cruel to Kuroo,” He leans in for a kiss, but it’s barely more than a brushing of their lips. Suga pushes Daichi away a bit, and reaches for the rope lying nearby.

“Suga, what-” Daichi’s eyes go wide, but it’s too late, he’s completely cornered. And even if he could run, he wouldn’t - Suga has already advanced on him, giving him quiet orders that Daichi is utterly bound to comply with.

“Hands behind your back,” Suga tells him, and he blushes when he feels Suga’s touch, his cool fingers a welcome contrast to the heat coursing through his body. But there really is no true respite to be found right now, especially when Suga tightens the cords over his torso, knots both decorative and utilitarian in nature. They rub against his skin and remind him who’s in charge.

“Almost there,” Suga mutters, working carefully and deliberately. “You’ve been good for me, Daichi - you really do want this, don’t you,”

“Honestly, I-” Daichi starts to say - and when Suga pulls the rope hard between his legs, his breath hitches and his words scatter. “I didn’t - I didn’t expect it,”

“I didn’t expect you and Kuroo to start without me either,” Suga says sweetly.

Daichi shoots his sternest glare at Suga, the one that always pushes the first years straight back into line. But Suga is too engrossed in his work to notice; and by now, he is nearly immune to Daichi’s tricks. Unfortunately for the latter, the opposite isn’t quite as true.

“Okay,” Suga says suddenly, and lets go of Daichi, causing him to almost topple over on his back - but Suga catches him just in time, with that same placid smile that has reassured the Karasuno volleyball team so many times before. He leans in slowly and Daichi closes his eyes in anticipation - but there’s nothing there, and Suga has pulled away, regarding the situation carefully.

“You know what,” Suga decides, “I’m not REALLY feeling it,”

He laughs when Daichi’s face falls. “Because you two were already having fun by yourselves,” his eyes twinkle and his deep dimples make Daichi’s heart pound more. “So go on,” he whispers sweetly, and angles Daichi’s burning body towards Kuroo. “Go have your fun,”

As smooth as anything, Suga seats himself cross legged on the corner of the bed. The mattress barely sinks beneath his weight - it’s almost like he’s not even there, and yet his presence is massive, bearing down hard on Daichi.

But when Kuroo presses his flushed body against Daichi and moans more through his gag, it brings Daichi back to reality, and his purpose. He gives Kuroo a good once-over; the man is on the verge of breaking, his bound cock straining at the seams and his eyes brimming with tears. His noises are something sinful and Daichi takes pity on him - he bites on his boxers that gag Kuroo and pull them out between his teeth. The fabric is thoroughly soaked, and reeks of them both.

“Sa-sawa-” Even now, Kuroo smiles - and it’s probably the most genuine smile he’s offered up this whole time. His lips move without direction until Daichi pushes their mouths together, heat rising exponentially between them.

Without the support of their arms, staying upright becomes an ordeal in and of itself. Daichi’s core clenches up every time he catches himself swaying - this seems to be his single hold onto the world, before he might spiral into pure animal instinct.

“Fuck,” Kuroo grumbles as he falls squarely onto his back. His breathing comes in short pants and his half-lidded eyes have yet to focus on a single point. “Fuck me,”

“That-” Daichi spits out, repositioning himself, “That was the plan,”

Cool hands rest on his shoulders and slide down to his arms, massaging the bruised skin. “Need some help?”

Daichi stutters something incomprehensible, but Kuroo beats him to the punch. “Sugawara, he needs a LOT of help. I need help too. Help him...help me,”

Suga smiles like he always does, and he grips Daichi securely. Having this support lends a sudden amount of strength to Daichi, and his first thrust into Kuroo sends the man howling, unencumbered by Daichi’s boxers or concern for the neighbors.

“Oh my god, Daichi,” Suga marvels, “Just pound him into the bed, why don’t you,”

He takes one of his hands off Daichi, and if the mattress weren’t creaking so loudly, they would be able to hear Suga unzip his fly and begin to stroke his own growing hard-on. He is never one to be left out of the loop, despite his gentle demeanour and empathetic attitude. Still, even now, his main focus is on his boyfriends, on the sight of them fucking hard. It riles him up intensely, and he pumps himself with more fervor.

And for what Daichi’s fingers have in girth, they lack in length - Kuroo knows, he’s getting this knowledge pounded hard into him right now and it’ll be hard to forget. Each one of Daichi’s thrusts is a new lesson on the subject, pushing Kuroo further, sending him to new heights.

Sure, the two of them have made love before, under the covers and in the shower and in the dressing room of a department store they are now permanently banned from - but Kuroo cannot recall the act ever being this rough and savage. In a more coherent state, he might have imagined that Daichi is taking his lack of leverage out on yours truly, channeling all of his animal fury through every thrust. But coherence is a thing of the past.

Kuroo gasps more and his back arches high when Daichi angles himself differently, and almost hits that perfect spot. “Daichi,” he pants - if he thought he was worked over before, this is a whole new ball game - his vision is going white and his body is at the boundary of its limits. “Daichi, Suga - I can’t - please -”

Suga clicks his tongue lightly, and strokes Daichi’s chest a bit. “Daichi, if you hadn’t teased him so much, he wouldn’t be like this,”

“This is Kuroo,” Daichi says in between thrusts. “That we’re talking,” He grunts and groans and Suga’s fingernails leave red crescents imprinted in his skin. “About,” When Suga pokes Daichi’s nipple, the sensation makes his belly jolt. “He’s a tease, by-”

Beneath him, Kuroo whines more, and takes initiative - his shoulders find purchase in the pillows underneath him, allowing him to return the favor to Daichi. He pushes his hips up and out, core clenched tight - the bumps of his abdominal muscles are slick with sweat and his edged body is burning.

“By himself,”

“Isn’t he?” Suga murmurs, and unties the cords around Kuroo’s cock with two fingers.

With that, the two bound men come in tandem, in a shuddering display. Kuroo’s cum shoots out in thick streams, coating his chest in opalescent stripes. There’s so much, it feels never ending. More heat rises up in him, and fills him up to the brim - and he realizes that Daichi has taken the liberty of coming inside of him. The heat enveloping him is beyond comprehension, and he moans lowly.

At the same time Daichi eases himself off of Kuroo, Suga lets go of him; he glances down, loses his balance, and falls onto his side. The ceiling fan spins at medium pace above them; it has yet to dissipate the smell of sex in the room. It seems so far away, and the white noise makes it seem more quiet than usual. Beside him, Kuroo breathes shallowly.

“Dude,” Kuroo says softly, “Holy-”

His voice is cut off by Suga’s moans - the sound sends Daichi’s heart racing. Suga is good at getting himself off, almost too good, and it really is a sight to behold. Daichi strains to sit up, in order to take Suga’s length into his mouth and suck it dry; but his strength is all but gone, and when Suga comes all over Daichi’s body - he fucking AIMED, the slut - all he can do is grit his teeth and cry out a shaky note.

Suga’s shoulders fall. For a short moment, he stands there, cock in hand. The three of them breathe in, breathe out, chests rising and falling asynchronously. Then, Suga puts himself together; zips up his pants, buttons up the one button that came undone. His nimble fingers undo Daichi and Kuroo’s bonds. Their bodies splay across the bed, with little stamina to do much else.

He leaves the room walking lightly, and returns with warm, wet towels, wiping the two of them off. He works efficiently, cleaning their bodies, and taking extra care to clean up Kuroo on the inside. His fingers thoroughly scrape out Daichi’s cum from within Kuroo, and once he’s done, he winks and slips half his hand inside his mouth, sucking lasciviously until his hand is slick with saliva.

“Holy shit,” Kuroo finishes his sentence, and with that, Daichi’s chest bubbles over with laughter, and his eyes brim with wetness, until he can’t tell if he’s laughing or crying. His shoulders shake and then the tears are being wiped away from his cheeks, from two different hands. Suga wipes his hand off, tosses the towels aside, and collapses onto the bed with them, holding on tight.

“Sugawara Koushi,” Daichi chokes out, “You little devil,”

“It felt good, right?” Suga says under his breath.

“It felt AMAZING,” Kuroo says loudly, his voice piercing through the air. “Like part of me died and went to heaven,” Seeing that Suga is about to get up, he grabs onto him with uncanny reflexes, pulling him back down into their warm little nest. His hands run through Suga’s hair and he hums quietly to himself.

“It was really good,” Daichi admits, and wraps his arms around Suga, something he’s been dying to do ever since the too quiet door swung open. He plants a flurry of kisses on Suga’s cheeks, his neck, his collarbone - pure and gentle, the kind that make Suga giggle. “You’re too good,”

Suga almost shrieks when Kuroo starts tickling his side, and within seconds, he’s reduced to a writhing mess. “Stop it,” he cries out, but it’s two versus one and he is easily overpowered. Merciless in their revenge, Daichi and Kuroo attack every inch of Suga’s body, leaving no stone unturned.

Kuroo lets his fingers dance over the soles of Suga’s feet one last time. Both he and Daichi survey their prey - his cheeks are bright pink and he’s breathing in and out, in and out. Suga sinks into the bed more, his clothes as wrinkled as the sheets. Beaming more, he pulls his lovers close; and they lie together. The ceiling fan spins on.

 


End file.
